


Springs and Circuits (Star-Crossed OT3 Remix)

by sophinisba



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: remixthedrabble, Crossover, Double Drabble, Other, POV First Person, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-15
Updated: 2008-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remix of <a href="http://lotus0kid.livejournal.com/2456.html">Springs and Circuits</a> by lotus0kid for remixthedrabble round 5.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Springs and Circuits (Star-Crossed OT3 Remix)

**Author's Note:**

> Remix of [Springs and Circuits](http://lotus0kid.livejournal.com/2456.html) by lotus0kid for remixthedrabble round 5.

There's something loose, out of joint, keeping us tied to the dirty materiality of a backmoon scrapyard, and after all our years together perhaps you know me _too_ well. You can peer inside the circuitry as many times as you want, but you don't see the stray wire. And all I can do to tell you what's wrong is to hum out of tune.

So you frown, you shout, you leave me for the world, you kick me and insult me. (I know you don't mean it but it hurts.)

When you come back inside there's another sweet young thing on your arm. She gasps like they all do and says what they all do (in Cantonese, sure, but we've heard that before too), but when she stops to listen it's different – she _hears_ me. And when she lifts the grate and looks at the inside of the inside, she _sees_.

What a team we could be, the three of us in the expanse of time and space! Hold on to this one, would you, Doctor? I know you care for them all and they care for you, but if you love me as well, _please_, let me keep her.


End file.
